


just say yes

by souvenirscar



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Lorelai Gilmore, Canon Compliant, Daisy Danes, F/F, Femslash, Kinda, Lesbian Luke Danes, Season/Series 01, fem!Luke, i would die for wlw!java junkies and one day i am going to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/pseuds/souvenirscar
Summary: It’s Daisy they’re talking about. Daisy Danes, whose conversations with Lorelai solely consist of warnings about her health (with a side serving of mutually-dished snark.) How could she like her? She doesn’t like her. Right?





	just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> titled after snow patrol's just say yes, which is the perfect java junkie song no matter if you're picturing luke as daisy or not. hope you enjoy!

“Is Daisy a lesbian?” Emily asks.

Lorelai blanches. Her eyes bulge. Her head swivels so fast that if she_ weren’t _ Lorelai Gilmore, her neck would probably snap. But because she is, and she, alongside Rory, is known to defy several laws of physics, her head (_thankfully_) stays exactly where it is. But her mouth still goes inexplicably dry, unable to form an answer for a few moments. “Why do you say that, Mom?” She finally says.

Emily smiles over her shoulder. “Well, her attire, for one - ”

Lorelai stares. “Mom, _ I’ve _ worn flannel before.”

Her mother’s grin only grows wider, and frustration begins to knot in the depths of Lorelai’s stomach because of the movement. “Well, maybe that proves my point.” 

“Wow. I never knew my mother was the Riddler.” 

Emily rolls her eyes. “She seems to like you.”

Lorelai’s eyes bulge _ again_, and a part of her wants to commend her mother for making her doubt her sanity twice in the span of five minutes. (_But it’s nothing compared to her record of seventeen times, _ Lorelai thinks. _ Is my mother okay, actually?) _ But instead, she scoffs, saying her next words with the patented Gilmore snark. “And you're judging this by what?”

“By the way she looked at you.”

Lorelai sighs, long-suffering, like most in Emily's presence. “Which is how?”

“Like you were about to give her a lap dance.”

Lorelai giggles. “Mom, she did not look at me like that.” Like _ Daisy _ would look at her with anything other than a scowl. 

But.. she pictures it for a second, though. Daisy, clad in a green flannel, dark hair hidden by a gray baseball cap, mirth and admiration dancing in her softened blue eyes as she looks down at Lorelai. 

_ You’ve seen that look before, _ her subconscious remarks. She pushes the thought away.

“You’re pleased.” Emily states, her voice a mixture of smug satisfaction, awe, and surprise.

“What?”

“You smiled. You’re pleased that the ice woman looked at you like you were a porterhouse steak.”

An incredulous laugh nearly slips into Lorelai’s words. “I’m smiling because you’re crazy and that’s what you do to crazy people to keep them calm.”

The topic rapidly shifts, and Lorelai doesn’t think she’s ever been more thankful. It’s _Daisy _ they’re talking about. Daisy Danes, whose conversations with Lorelai solely consist of warnings about her health (with a side serving of mutually-dished snark.) How could _ she _ like _ her_? She doesn’t like her. Right?

_ Right? _

(Nearly four years later, standing on the porch of the soon-to-be opened Dragonfly Inn, getting kissed so hard there’s a fire alit in her belly, and Lorelai is _ so _ thankful that she’s wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for gg, so i'm *completely* open to criticism! please contact me on my tumblr (thundertunes) if you have some more feedback!


End file.
